Unmanned aerial vehicles, sometimes referred to as unmanned aircraft or “drones,” are aircraft that fly without a human pilot onboard the aircraft. In some cases, the unmanned aerial vehicle is controlled, operated or piloted in real time by a human via a ground-based control system. In some cases, the unmanned aerial vehicle is supervised, but is not piloted, in real time by a human operator via a ground-based monitoring system. In some cases, the unmanned aerial vehicle includes navigational instrumentation and control circuitry that permit the unmanned aerial vehicle to navigate in real time without the aid of a human operator, so that the unmanned aerial vehicle is able to autonomously control its flight without the aid of a human operator in real time.
Unmanned aerial vehicles have been used in military operations, such as military surveillance, combat, and reconnaissance operations. Additionally, unmanned aerial vehicles have been proposed that would deliver books or other commercially ordered products to a customer's residence.
Public opinion has generally been supportive of the use of unmanned aerial vehicles for military surveillance, combat, and reconnaissance operations carried out internationally, but when it comes to domestic applications—whether for military, civil, or commercial uses—public opinion has been less enthusiastic. For example, privacy concerns have been raised regarding unauthorized or intrusive surveillance opportunities that could arise as unmanned aerial vehicles become more prevalent. Moreover, concerns have been raised related to the potential for injury or property damage that could be caused by unmanned aerial vehicles, or that operation of unmanned aerial vehicles proximate one's private property or residence would be an unwelcome nuisance.